Child of the 1990's Poster
This is a 24x30 poster featuring every cartoon and puppet characters from every TV show from the 1990's. 1989-1999 Sesame Street *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *The Count *Herry Monster *Elmo *Telly Monster *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Barkley the Dog *Alice Snufflepagus *Guy Smiley *Sherlock Hemlock *Forgetful Jones *Gladys the Cow *Buster the Horse *The Amazing Mumford *Two-Headed Monster *Simon Soundman *Mr. Johnson *Don Music *Biff *Sully *Prairie Dawn *Hoots the Owl *Grungetta *Pink Yip-Yip Martian *Blue Yip-Yip Martian *Orange Yip-Yip Martian *Blue Honker *Light Blue Honker *Purple Honker *Orange Honker *Green Honker *Fuchsia Honker *Baby Pink Honker *Gold Dinger *Frazzle *Preston Rabbit *Wolfgang the Seal *Stella *Grand High Triangle Lover *Norman (Grand High Triangle Lover's Assistant) *Mrs. Grouch (Oscar's mom) *Noel Cowherd *Rosita *Baby Bear *Goldilocks *Benny Rabbit *Roxie Marie *Merry Monster *Chicago the Lion *Baby Dinger *Monty *Colambo *Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk *Joey Monkey *Davey Monkey *Stinky the Stinkweed *Cyranose DeBergerac *Sir John Feelgood *Sally Messy Yuckael *Kingston Livingston III *Wanda Cousteau *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Humphrey *Ingrid *Sherry Netherland *Zoe *Horatio the Elephant *Penguins *The Squirelles *H. Ross Parrot *Dusty Worm *Eartha Worm *Sloppy Worm *The Fairy Godperson *Elizabeth *Gloria Globe *Zork *Cecille *Colonel Travel *Dancing Petroglyphs *Suzie Kabloozie *Feff *Number Guy *Alphaboy *Cab Callowmouse *Milo Counting *Noodles and Ned *Flash Gizmo *Professor Television *Mr. Noodle 1990 Eureeka's Castle *Eureeka *Magellan *Battley *Mr. Knack *Bogge *Quagmire *Cooey *Webster *Slurms *Emma *Kate *Sir Clank *Fishtones *The Giant The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Don Coyote *Sancho Panda *Rosinante *Dapple The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Toadstool *King Koopa *Cheatsy Koopa *Kootie Pie Koopa *Kooky Von Koopa *Hip Koopa *Hop Koopa *Bigmouth Koopa *Bully Koopa Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Chad Finletter *Tara Boumdeay *Wilbur Finletter *F.T. *Whitley White *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen *Igor Smith *Zoltan Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures *Bill S. Preston, Esq. *Ted Logan *Rufus *Mr. Ryan *Detective Logan *Deacon Logan Bobby's World *Bobby Generic *Howard Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *The Generic Twins (Jake and Al) *Aunt Ruth *Uncle Ted *Roger Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Captain Planet *Gaia *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Hoggish Greedly *Verminous Skumm *Dr. Blight *Duke Nukem *Looten Plunder *Sly Sludge *Zarm Wake, Rattle, and Roll *DECKS Monster Tails *Iggy *Frankenmutt *Elsa *Catula *Mumfrey *Dr. Veenie *Angel Fender Bender 500 *Dick Dastardly & Muttley in the Dirty Truckster (#00) *Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear in the Jellystone Jammer (#1) *Huckleberry Hound & Snagglepuss in the Half Dog, Half Cat, Half Track (#2) *Wally Gator & Magilla Gorilla in the Swamp Stoner (#3) *Top Cat & Choo-Choo in the Alley Cat (#4) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey in the Texas Twister (#5) *Pixie and Dixie in the Cheddar Shredder (#6) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy in the Lucky Trucky (#7) *Winsome Witch (with her cat, Lucky) in the Sonic Broom (#13) Gravedale High *Maxwell Schneider *Vinnie Stoker *Frankentyke *Reggie Moonshroud *J.P. Ghastly III *Gill Waterman *Cleofatra *Sid *Blanche *Duzer Kid n' Play *Kid Reid *Play Martin The New Adventures of He-Man *He-Man/Prince Adam *Skeletor *The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull *Hydron *Flipshot *Mara of Primus *Flogg *Slush Head *Optikk *Karatti New Kids on the Block *Donnie Wahlberg *Danny Wood *Jordan Knight *Joe McIntyre *Jonathan Knight *Dick Scott *Hubbie *Biscuit *Albert *Rosa Peter Pan & The Pirates *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Nibs *Slightly *Curly *The Twins *Tootles *Captain Hook *Smee *Robert Mullins *Ignatious P. Starkey *Alf Mason *Billy Jukes *Eucrates Cookson *Short Tom *Captain Patch *The Croc (fan-favorite) *Tiger Lily (fan-favorite) Piggsburg Pigs! *Bo *Portley *Pighead *Huff *Puff *Prissy *Dotty *Piggy *Pokey *Rembrandt Proudpork Swamp Thing *Swamp Thing *Anton Arcane *Tomahawk *Bayou Jack *Dr. Deemo *Skinman *Weed Killer *Abigail Arcane *Delbert *J.T. TaleSpin *Baloo von Bruinwald III *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Louie *Don Karnage *Mad Dog *Dumptruck *Gibber *Hackshaw *Ratchet *Sadie *Jock *Will *Colonel Ivanod Spigot *Sergeant Dunder *Shere Khan *Katie Dodd (fan-favorite) *Princess Lotta L'Amour (fan-favorite) Tiny Toon Adventures *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hampton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Fifi La Fume *Gogo Dodo *Shirley McLoon *Furrball *Dizzy Devil *Sweetie Pie *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Lil' Sneezer *Concord Condor *Byron Bassett *Bookworm *Arnold the Pit Bull *Fowlmouth *Barky Marky *Mary Melody Tom and Jerry Kids *Tom *Jerry *Spike *Tyke *Droopy *Dripple *McWolf *Ms. Vavoom Widget *Widget *Mega Brain *Kevin *Brian *Kristine *Ratchet *Dr. Dante *Mega Slank The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Cowardly Lion *Toto *Glinda *The Wicked Witch of the West *The Wizard of Oz Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories *Mother Goose *Goslings *Prince Humpty Dumpty *Coutchie-Coulou *Jack *Dragon *The Cow *The Sheep *The Spider *Woolworth *Old Mother Hubbard *Sherlock Hubbard *Barkley *Moe the Ringmaster *Eenie the Clown *Meenie *Minie *Khan the Tiger 1991 The Adventures of Tintin *Tintin *Snowy *Captain Haddock *Professor Calculus *Thomson *Thompson *Bianca Castafiore Rupert *Rupert Bear *Bill Badger *Mr. Bear *Mrs. Bear *Podgy Pig *Pong Pig *Professor *Tiger Lily *Algy Pug *Edward Trunk *Gregory *Ottoline the Otter *Freddy *Ferdie *Constable Growler Dinosaurs *Earl Sinclair *Fran Sinclair *Robbie Sinclair *Charlene Sinclair *Baby Sinclair *Ethyl Sinclair *Roy Hess *B.P. Richfield *Monica DeVertebrae *Howard Handupme *Sid Turtlepuss *The Predator Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Doc Brown *Einstein *Clara Clayton Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Biff Tannen Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *Bucky O'Hare *Jenny *Willy DuWitt *Deadeye Duck *Blinky *Bruiser *Commander Dogstar *Toadborg *Al Negator *Frix *Frax Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Launchpad McQuack *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Muddlefoot *Binkie Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Gizmoduck/Fenton Crackshell *Morgana MacCawber *Negaduck *Dr. Reginald Bushroot *The Liquidator/Bud Flud *Megavolt/Elmo Sputterspark *Quackerjack *Steelbeak Doug *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Roger M. Klotz *Stinky *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Al Sleech *Moo Sleech *Mr. Bud Dink *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Judy Funnie *Mr. Lamar Bone *Mrs. Wingo James Bond Jr. *James Bond Jr. *I.Q. Boothroyd III *Tracy Milbanks *Gordo Leiter *Phoebe Farragut *Trevor Noseworthy IV *Bradford Milbanks *Buddy Mitchell Little Shop *Seymour Krelborn *Audrey Jr. *Mr. Mushnik *Audrey Mushnik *Paine Driller Mr. Bogus *Mr. Bogus The Pirates of Dark Water *Ren *Niddler *Tula *Ioz *Zoolie *Teron *Bloth *Mantus *Konk *The Dark Dweller *Morpho ProStars *Michael Jordan *Wayne Gretzky *Bo Jackson *Mom *Denise *The Neighbor Ren & Stimpy *Ren Hoek *Stimpy J. Cat *Mr. Horse *Powdered Toast Man *Muddy Mudskipper *Svën Höek (fan-favorite) *Waffle Woman (fan-favorite) *Jiminy Lummox (fan-favorite) Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Susie Charmichael *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike *Stu Pickles *Didi Pickles *Grandpa Lou Pickles *Drew Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Betty DeVille *Chas Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howie DeVille *Lucy Charmichael *Randy Charmichael *Taffy Maynston *Reptar Space Cats *Disembodied Omnipotent Ruler of Cats *Captain Catgut *Tom Spacecat *Scratch *Sniff Super Mario World *Yoshi *Oogtar Taz-Mania *Taz the Tasmanian Devil *Jean Tasmanian Devil *Hugh Tazmanian Devil *Molly Tazmanian Devil *Jake Tasmanian Devil *Dog the Turtle *Bushwhacker Bob *Mum *Constance Koala *Mr. Thickly *Digeri Dingo *Wendal T. Wolf *Francis X. Bushlad *Bull Gator *Axl *Buddy Boar *Daniel Platypus *Timothy Platypus *Keewee *The Bushrats *Willie Wombat Toxic Crusaders *Toxie *No-Zone *Major Disaster *Headbanger *Junkyard *Czar Zosta *Dr. Killemoff *Psycho *Bonehead *Mayor Max Grody *Mona *Polluto *General GarBage *Radiation Rangers Wish Kid *Nick McClary *Darryl Singletary *Frankie Dutweiler Yo Yogi *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Doggie Daddy *Augie Doggie *Officer Smith *Dickie Dastardly *Muttley *Roxie Bear Young Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Little John *Alan-a-Dale *Will Scarlett *Brother Tuck *Marian *Haggala *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Gilbert of Gisbourn 1992 Dog City *Ace Hart *Chief Rosie O'Gravy *Eddie *Bugsy Vile *Frisky *Mad Dog *Bruiser *Kitty *Baron Von Rottweiler *Leon Burger *Mayor Kickbark *Spunky the Flunky *Dot *Eliot Shag *Colleen Barker *Terri Springer *Artie Springer *Bruno *Bowser *Ms. Fluffé Eek! The Cat *Eek the Cat *Sharky the Sharkdog *Elmo the Elk *Mom *Wendy Elizabeth *J.B. *Annabelle *Timmy *Hank *Jib *Zoltar Feivel's American Tales *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Yasha Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Cat R. Waul *Chula the Tarantula *Sweet William *Slim *Feloneous *Tiger Conan the Adventurer *Conan *Needle *Thunder *Zula *Jezmine *Greywolf *Sasha *Misha *Snagg *Falkenar *Set *Wrath-Amon *Dregs *Skulkur *Windfang *Ram-Amon The Adventures of T-Rex *Bernie *Bruno *Bubba *Buck *Bugsy *Big Boss Graves *Little Boss *Ginger The Addams Family *Gomez Addams *Morticia Addams *Wednesday Addams *Pugsley Addams *Uncle Fester *Grandmama Addams *Lurch *Thing *Cousin Itt *Snappy Batman: The Animated Series *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Dick Grayson *Alfred Pennyworth *Commissioner James Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Officer Renee Montoya *Lucius Fox *Summer Gleeson *Veronica Vreeland *Zatanna Zatara *The Joker *Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Catwoman/Selina Kyle *The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries *Poison Ivy/Dr. Pamela Isley *The Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Clayface/Matt Hagan *The Mad Hatter/Dr. Jervis Tetch *Man-Bat/Dr. Kirk Goof Troop *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Waffles *Chainsaw King Arthur and the Knights of Justice *King Arthur *Sir Lancelot *Sir Tone *Sir Trunk *Sir Wally *Sir Brick *Sir Phil *Sir Darren *Sir Gallop *Sir Breeze *Sir Lug *Sir Zeke *Merlin *Queen Guinevere *Lady Elaine *Lady Mary *Katherine *Squire Tyronne *Squire Everett *Lady of the Table *Queen Morgana *Lord Viper *Warlord Axe *Warlord Bash *Warlord Blackwing *Warlord Blinder *Warlord Hammer *Warlord Lucan *Warlord Slasher *Warlord Spike *Master Spike *Awan *Hung *Ti Ben *Rim *Po The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Scuttle *Aquata *Andrina *Arista *Attina *Adella *Alana *Ursula *Flotsam *Jetsam *Prince Eric *Evil Manta (fan-favorite) *Pearl (fan-favorite) My Little Pony Tales *Starlight *Sweetheart *Melody *Bright Eyes *Patch *Clover *Bon Bon Stunt Dawgs *Needham *Splat *Sizzle *Skidd *Crash *Human *Richard P. Fungus *Airball *Badyear *Half-a-Mind *Lucky *Whizz Kid Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Marshal Moo Montana *The Dakota Dude *Cowlorado Kid *Mayor Oscar Bulloney *Sheriff Terrorbull *Saddle Sore *Boot Hill Buzzard *Skull Diggery *Bat Blastagun *Gil *Sid X-Men *Professor X/Charles Xavier *Cyclops/Scott Summers *Wolverine/Logan *Storm/Ororo Monroe *Jean Grey *Beast/Dr. Hank McCoy *Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Rogue/Anna Marie *Gambit/Remy Lebeau 1993 Cadillacs and Dinosaurs *Jack Tenrec *Hannah Dundee *Mustapha Cairo *Kirgo *Hermes *Governor Wilhelmina Scharnhorst *Governor Dahlgren *Governor Toulouse *Noc *Dr. Fessenden *Hammer Terhune *Wrench Terhune *Vice Terhune *Mikla *Griths *Hobb Tales of the Cryptkeeper *The Crypt Keeper *Old Witch *Vault Keeper The Terrible Thunderlizards *Doc Tari *Kutter *Squatt *General Galapagos *Dr. Steggy *Mr. T-Rex *Bill *Scooter *Babs *Thugo *Biff Marsupilami *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Eduardo the Leopard *Norman *Chef Louie *Snookums *Meat The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Blinky Bill *Nutsy *Flap *Splodge *Marcia Marsupial Mouse *Mr. Walter Wombat *Miss Magpie *Mrs. Koala *Mr. Koala *Mayor Pelican *Danny Dingo The Hurricanes *Amanda Carey *Jock Stone *Cal Casey *Plato Quiñones *Napper Thompson *Helmut Beethoven *Jorg Beethoven *Stats Hiro *Dino Allegro *Oliver Marley *Georgie Wright *Papillon *Toro Contrais *Andy Stone *Stavros Garkos *Wyn Smithe *Genghis Khan *Rebo *Benny the Viking *Lobo 2 Stupid Dogs *The Little Dog *The Big Dog *The Cat *Mr. Hollywood *Kenny Fowler *Cubby *Buffy Ziegenhagen *Red *The Bradys (fan-favorite) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Dr. Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Quark Rex (fan-favorite) *Katella (fan-favorite) *Colonel Stench (fan-favorite) *Breezie (fan-favorite) *Robotnik Jr. (fan-favorite) All-New Dennis the Menace *Dennis Mitchell *Henry Mitchell *Alice Mitchell *Ruff *George Wilson *Martha Wilson *Margaret Wade *Joey McDonald *Gina Gilloti *PeeBee Kappa Animaniacs *Yakko *Wakko *Dot *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Hello Nurse *Ralph *Pinky *The Brain *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Walter Wolf *Sid the Squid *Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison *Squit Goodfeather *Bobby Goodfeather *Pesto Goodfeather *Rita *Runt *Buttons *Mindy *Minerva Mink *Chicken Boo *Flavio *Marita *Katie Ka-Boom *Mr. Skullhead *The Mime Biker Mice from Mars *Throttle *Modo *Vinnie *Charley Davidson *Rimfire *Carbine *Stoker *Harley *Lawrence Limburger *Dr. Benjamin Karbunkle *Greasepit *Fred the Mutant *Lord Camembert *Pit Boss *Napoleon Brie Bonkers *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Detective Lucky Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Dyl Piquel *Miranda Wright *Shirley Wright *Timmy Wright *Chief Leonard Kanifky *Sergeant Francis Q. Grating *Fall Apart Rabbit *Fawn Deer *Cro *Ogg *Gogg *Bobb *Nandy *Phil *Ivanna *Pakka *Steamer *Esmeralda *Earle *Mojo *Big Red *Murray *Selene Double Dragon *Billy Lee *Jimmy Lee *Col. Blaster McReady *Vortex *Tsunami *Chop Pollard *Kami *Daj *Shadow Master *Icepick *Sickle *Trigger Happy *Countdown *Jawbreaker *Abobo *Wild Willy *Shadow Khan *Shadow Warriors *Shadow Boss Exosquad *Lt. Cmdr. J.T. Marsh *Lt. Nara Burns *Lt. Maggie Weston *Sgt. Rita Torres *Alec DeLeon *Wolf Bronsky *Kaz Takagi *Marsala Madeline *Madeline *Chloe *Genevieve *Danielle *Yvette *Anne *Monique *Nicole *Nona *Eille *Miss Clavel *Pepito *Lord Cucuface Mighty Max *Mighty Max *Virgil *Norman *Max's Mother *Bea *Felix *Thor *Skullmaster *Warmonger *Arachnoid *Cyberskull *Professor Eggbert Zygote *Lava Lord The New Adventures of Speed Racer *Speed Racer *Trixie *Sparky *Spritle *Chim-Chim *Pops Racer *Racer X The Pink Panther *Pink Panther *The Inspector *The Little Man *The Muscle Man *Charlie Ant *Blue Aardvark *The Dogfather *Pug *Louie *Voodoo Man *Thelma *Mrs. Chubalingo *Jules the Parrot Problem Child *Junior Healy *Ben Healy *Big Ben Healy *Igor Peabody *Murph *Yoji *Cyndi Kerrigan *Betsy *Ross *Spencer Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt Shellbach *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Chuck Chameleon *Leon Chameleon *Conglomo Lizards *Mr. Dupette *Earl *Gladys the Hippo Lady *Really Really Big Man *Slippy Slug *Dr. Hutchinson Skeleton Warriors *Prince Lightstar/Justin Steele *Talyn/Jennifer Steele *Grimskull/Joshua Steele *Ursak the Guardian *Baron Dark *Dr. Cyborn *Shriek *Aracula *Dagger Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine Depardieu *Rotor *Dulcy *Snively *SWATbots *Cluck *Naugus Super Secret Secret Squirrel *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Chief *Goldflipper *Penny SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *T-Bone/Chance Furlong *Razor/Jake Clawson *Mayor Manx *Calico Briggs *Commander Ulysses Feral *Lieutenant Felina Feral *Lieutenant Commander Steele *Ann Gora *Jonny K. *Al *Dr. Abby Sinian *Professor Hackle *Dark Kat *Creeplings *Dr. Viper *Mac Mange *Molly Mange *The Pastmaster *Hard Drive *Morbulus *Katscratch *Katscratch's Gang Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott *Yellow Ranger/Trini Kwan *Black Ranger/Zack Taylor *Pink Ranger/Kimberly Ann Hart *Blue Ranger/Billy Cranston *Green Ranger/Tommy Oliver *Alpha 5 CityKids *Dread *Bird *Frankie Frank and the Footers *Captain *Libido *Lieutenant *Koozebanians *Trish Dirt *Toya Dirt 1994 Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys *Rugby *Raisin *Balthazar *Hortense *Ditz *Mew *Bunny Lamp *Eggie *Bleep *Cruiser *Motorcycle Gang Free Willy *Jesse Greenwood *Willy the Orca *Randolph Johnson *Mr. Naugle *Marlene *Lucille *Einstein *Glen Greenwood *Annie Greenwood *The Machine *Amphonids *P.R. Frickey *Ben Shore The Magic School Bus *Ms. Frizzle *Liz *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann *Keesha Franklin *Phoebe Terese *Ralphie Tenneli *Tim *Wanda Li *Janet Perlstein *The Bus Mega Man *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Dr. Wily *Proto Man *Guts Man *Cut Man *Eddie The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *John Cat *Sally Cat *Able Baker Mouse *Mr. Frumble *Doctor Lion *Mr. Gronkle *Mayor Fox *Hilda Hippo *Humperdink *Scotty Dog *Pedro *Wolfgang Wolf *Billy Dog *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Fix-It *Sprout Goat *Kenny Bear ReBoot *Bob Matrix *Phong *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Frisket *AndrAIa *Megabyte *Hexadecimal *Mouse *Hack *Slash *Ray Tracer *Mike the TV Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *The Gromble *The Snorch *Zimbo *Simon the Monster Hunter *Bradley *Slickis (fan-favorite) *Mama Gromble (fan-favorite) Aladdin: The Series *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Sultan *The Genie *Iago *Abu *Magic Carpet *Eden (fan-favorite) *Sadira (fan-favorite) *Mozenrath (fan-favorite) *Mirage (fan-favorite) *Thundra (fan-favorite) The Baby Huey Show *Baby Huey *Mama *Papa *Fox Beethoven *Beethoven *Emily Newton *Ted Newton *Ryce Newton *George Newton *Alice Newton *Ginger the Collie *Caesar the Great Dane *Sparky the Bull Terrier *Mr. Huggs Bump in the Night *Bumpy *Squishington *Molly Coddle Conan and the Young Warriors *Epimetrius the Sage *Draegen *Brynne *Navah *Sulinara *Graak Dino Babies *Truman *LaBrea *Stanley *Franklin *Marshall *Dak Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Invisible Woman/Susan Storm Richards *Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Thing/Benjamin J. Grimm *Alicia Masters *T'Chaka *Doctor Doom *Trapster *Puppet Master *Warlord Krang *Super-Skrull The Gargoyles *Goliath *Hudson *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Bronx *Angela *Demona *Princess Katharine *Prince Malcolm *Princess Elena *The Magus *Tom the Guardian *Mary *The Archmage *The Captain of the Guard *Elisa Maza *Peter Maza *Diane Maza *Derek Maza *Beth Maza *Macbeth *Fox *Tony Dracon *Glasses *Pal Joey *Margot Yale *Brendan Quarters *Jeffrey Robbins *Vinnie Grigori *Phoebe Weird *Selene Weird *Luna Weird *David Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Anton Sevarius Iron Man *Iron Man/Tony Stark *War Machine/James Rhodes *Spider-Woman/Julia Carpenter *Nick Fury *Dreadknight *Blizzard *Blacklash *Grey Gargoyle *Hypnotia *Whirlwind *Living Laser *MODOK *Fin Fang Foom *Justin Hammer Itsy Bitsy Spider *Leslie McGroarty *Itsy *Adrienne Van Leydon *Langston *The Exterminator *George Spider-Man *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Aunt May Parker *Mary Jane Watson *Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II *Robbie Robertson *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man *Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire *Dr. Curt Conners/Lizard *Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Eddie Brock/Venom Street Sharks *Ripster *Jab *Streex *Big Slammu *Dr. Robert Bolton *Dr. Luther Paradigm *SharkBot *Tentakill The Tick *The Tick *Arthur *Die Fledermaus *American Maid *Sewer Urchin *Chairface Chippendale *Breadmaster *El Seed *The Terror Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *Carmen Sandiego *C.H.I.E.F. *Ivy *Zach Jim Henson's Animal Show *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Ollie the Tapir *Yves St. LaRoach *Tizzy the Bee *Bunnie Bear *Rhonda Rat *Dullard the Aardvark Cameraman *Chuck the Lion *Randall the Zebra *Harry the Rhinoceros *Lenny the Gorilla *Casey the Kangaroo *Leapovitch the Frog *Hillary the Owl *Octavio the Octopus The Puzzle Place *Julie Woo *Kiki Flores *Ben Olafson *Leon MacNeal *Skye Nakaiye *Jody Silver *Sizzle *Nuzzle *The Piece Police Allegra's Window *Allegra *Rondo *Lindi *Riff *Mr. Cook *Poco Gullah Gullah Island *Binyah Binyah *Chansome 1995 Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino *Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson *Sailor Mars/Raye Hino *Sailor Jupiter/Lita Kino *Sailor Venus/Mina Aino *Tuxedo Mask/Prince Darien *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Queen Beryl *Nephrite *Zoisite Little Bear *Little Bear *Duck *Owl *Cat *Hen *Emily *Mother Bear *Father Bear The Little Lulu Show *Lulu Moppet *Tubby Tompkins *Annie Inch *Alvin Jones *Iggie Inch *Willie Wilkins *Eddie Stimson *Wilbur Van Snobbe *Gloria Darling II *Mrs. Martha Moppet *Mr. George Moppet *Mrs. Ellie Tompkins *Officer Clarence McNabb Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura *Spike *Schickadance *Atrocia Odora *Emilio *Aguado Darkstalkers *Harry Grimoire *Demitri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Victor von Gerdenheim *Lord Raptor *Rikuo *Anakaris *Bishamon *Jon Talbain *Sasquatch *Hsien-Ko *Pyron *Huitzil Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Harry Dunne *Lloyd Christmas *Kitty Earthworm Jim *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Princess What's-Her-Name Freakazoid *Freakazoid/Dexter Douglas *Duncan Douglas *Debbie Douglas *Douglas Douglas *Mr. Chubbikins *Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Steff *The Lobe *Cobra Queen *Candle Jack Gadget Boy & Heather *Gadget Boy *Agent Heather *G-9 *Spydra *Boris *Mulch *Hummus G.I. Joe Extreme *Mr. Clancy *Lt. Stone *Sgt. Savage *Ballistic/Eagle Eye *Black Dragon *Freight *Harpoon *Mayday *Metalhead *Quick Stryke *Red Mcknox *Tracker *Short-Fuze *Tall Sally *Iron Klaw *Steel Raven *Inferno *Wreckage *Rampage Littlest Pet Shop *Stu *Chloe *Chet *Viv *Squeaks *Sergeant Butch Kowalski *Bernice *Elwood *Delilah *Rookie *Mumsy *Shelby Armadillo (fan-favorite) The Mask: Animated Series *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Milo *Lt. Mitch Kellaway *Detective Doyle *Peggy Brandt *Charlie Schumacher *Pretorius *Walter *Pretorius's Henchmen Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders *Princess Gwenevere (Starla) *Fallon *Tamara *Lady Kale *Morgana *Archie *Rufus Dweezle *Twig Dweezle *Grimm *Sunstar *Moondance *Shadowstar Santo Bugito *Carmen De La Antchez *Paco *Clem *Burt *Lencho *Eaton Woode *Rosa *Amelia *Ralph Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Guile *E. Honda *Blanka *T. Hawk *Cammy *Sagat *Zangief *Balrog *Vega *Dhalsim *Fei Long *Cody *Guy *Rolento *Birdie *M. Bison *Rose *Sakura *Cody *Akuma The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Sylvester the Cat *Tweety Pie *Granny *Hector the Bulldog Timon & Pumbaa *Timon *Pumbaa *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Simba *Rafiki *Zazu *Quint The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Felix the Cat *Poindexter *The Professor Groundling Marsh *Galileo Swampson *Maggie Muckswell *Mud/Slinger Bogsmith *Stacks *Eco *Hegdish Yuckywood 1996 Muppets Tonight *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *The Great Gonzo *Animal *Clifford *Rizzo the Rat *Bean Bunny *Statler *Waldorf *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Sam Eagle *Camilla *Captain Pighead (pronounced PEE-jay) *Craniac *Snorty *David Hoggselhoff *Spamela Hamderson *Andy Pig *Randy Pig *Dr. Phil Van Neuter *Mulch *Snooky Blyer *Clueless Morgan *Polly Lobster *Howard Tubman *Carter the Butler *Nigel the Director *Eugene the Mink *Larry *Big Mean Carl *Pokey *Behemoth *Bobo the Bear *Johnny Fiama *Sal Minella *Pepe the King Prawn *Seymour *Mr. Poodlepants *Bill the Bubble Guy *Zippity Zap *Mama Fiama *Gary Cahuenga *Ernest Pleth *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Sweetums *Doglion *Purple Extreme *Orange Extreme *Blue Extreme *Yellow Extreme *Chip *Darci *Cynthia Rose *Cue Card Monster *Cactus Barbershop Quartet *Lash Holstein *Mooing the Merciless *Dorothy Bovine *Lobsters *Penguins *Chickens *Rats Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Annie Redfeather *Zach Nichols *Plato *Socrates *Aristotle *Aurora All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series *Charlie B. Barkin *Itchy Itchiford *Anabelle *Sasha La Fleur *Carface Caruthers *Killer *Belladonna Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys *Captain Chuck Simian *Gor *Orbitron *Spydor *Dr. Splitz *Shao Lin *Lord Nebula *Rhesus 2 *Apax *Kaz-Par Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee-Dee *Dexter's Dad *Dexter's Mom *Mandark *Monkey *Agent Honeydew *Major Glory *Valhallen *The Infraggable Krunk *Lisa (fan-favorite) Hey Arnold! *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Harold Berman *Stinky Peterson *Sid *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Eugene Horowitz *Lila Sawyer *Oscar Kokoshka *Grandpa Phil *Grandma Gertrude *Big Bob Pataki *Miriam Pataki *Olga Pataki The Incredible Hulk *Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner *Betty Ross *Rick Jones *The Leader *Gargoyle *Abomination *She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters Jumanji *Alan Parrish III *Judy Shepherd *Peter Shepherd *Van Pelt *Aunt Nora Shepherd Jungle Cubs *Baloo *Bagheera *Louie *Shere Khan *Kaa *Hathi *Cecil *Arthur *Mahra *Ned *Jed *Fred Mighty Ducks *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Grin Hardwing *Canard Thunderbeak *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *Hunter Drones Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *Raiden *Liu Kang *Kitana *Sub-Zero *Jax *Sonya Blade *Nightwolf *Stryker Quack Pack *Donald Duck *Huey *Duey *Louie *Daisy Duck *Kent Powers *Jiminy Cricket *Gwumpki *The Claw *Agent X The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Jonny Quest *Hadji Singh *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Bandit *Jessie Bannon Road Rovers *Hunter *Colleen *Blitz *Exile *Shag *Muzzle *The Master *General Parvo *The Groomer The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Casper *Kat Harvey *Dr. James Harvey *Stretch *Fatso *Stinkie *Spooky *Pearl *Ms. Banshee *Amber Whitmire *Jennifer #1 *Jennifer #2 *Jennifer #3 Superman: The Animated Series *Superman/Clark Kent *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Darkseid *Perry White *Mercy Graves *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lana Lang *Supergirl/Kara Kent *Mister Mxyzptlk The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Horton the Elephant *Yertle the Turtle *Thidwick the Moose *Norval the Fish *Jane Kangaroo *Junior Kangaroo *Fox in Socks *Mr. Knox *Morton the Elephant Bird *Little Cat A *Little Cat B *Little Cat C *The Wickershams *Max *Eliza Jane Dorfman *Sue Snue *Grandpa Mullaly *Megan Mullaly (not the actress) *Binkham McDoyle *Dad Tidbiddle *Mom Tidbiddle *Herbert Tidbiddle *Heather Tidbiddle *Larry Nooly *Mrs. Zabarelli *Annie DeLoo *Elwood the Jester *King Lindy of Lime *King Noogle of Nug *Princess Mindy *Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo *Mayor Stovepipe *Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn *Terrence McBird *Sam-I-Am *Pam-I-Am *Sarah Hall Small *King Derwin *Prince Milo *Princess Tizz *Pink Whozit *Lavender Whozit *Peach Whozit *Green Whozit #1 *Green Whozit #2 *Turquoise Whozit *Yellow Whozit #1 *Yellow Whozit #2 *The Gink *The Zubble-Wump *Alvin *Pink-Tufted Sneel *Green-Tufted Sneel *Green Whozit Bird #1 *Green Whozit Bird #2 *Green Whozit Bird #3 Henry's Amazing Animals *Henry (gecko) *Crab Tuesday *Bipedal Tiger *Grey Elephant with Pink Trunk *Brown Mole with Sunglasses *Gray Gorilla *Green Bat *Yellow Vulture *Brown-and-Orange Beetle *Blue Rhino *Orange Squirrel *Yellow Snake with Jingle Bells *Green Bipedal Lizards *Indigo Parrot with Colorful Plumage *Green Chameleon *Red Woodpecker with Swirly Hat *Green Porcupine *Pink Skunk *Green Rabbit *Blue Rabbit *Blue Fish *Periwinkle Frog *Blue Rooster *Red Hen *Light Green Chicks *Brown Gibbons *Eagle General *Owl Private *Green T-Rex *Octopus *Green Alligator *Gray Mouse *Green Turtle *Gold Dog *Teal Pigeons *Gold Bear 1997 Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Funky Kong *Bluster Kong *Dixie Kong *Baby Kong *Robot Candy Clone *Robot Kong *King K. Rool *Krusha *Klump *Kritters *Klaptraps *Junior the Giant Klaptrap *Kaptain Skurvy *Kutlass & Green Kroc *Polly Roger the Parrot *Kong Fu *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Inka Dinka Doo Franklin *Franklin the Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Rabbit *Coyote *Goose *Fox *Snail 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Lucky *Catpig *Rolly *Spot *Roger Dearly *Anita Dearly *Cruella de Vil *Horace *Jasper *Nanny The Angry Beavers *Dagget Beaver *Norbert Beaver *Stump *Treeflower *Bing *Barry Bear *Truckee *Big Rabbit Channel Umptee-3 *Ogden Ostrich *Sheldon S. Cargo *Holey Moley *Professor Edwin I. Relevant *Polly *Stickley Rickets *Pandora Rickets *Ed *Bud Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy *Earl *Flem Extreme Dinosaurs *T-Bone *Stegz *Bullzeye *Spike *Hard Rock *Bad Rap *Haxx *Spittor *Cyber-Raptors *Argor Zardok *Chedra Bodzak Extreme Ghostbusters *Egon Spengler *Janine Mentis *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Slimer I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Loulabelle *Admiral Bullets Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops *Master Hama *Julie Herschbaum (fan-favorite) The Magician *Ace Cooper *Cosmo *Mona *Black Jack Malone *Diamond *Spade *Clockwise *"Sonny Boy" Serge *Faceless Men in Black: The Series *Agent K *Agent J *Agent L *Chief Zed *Jack Jeebs *Edgar the Bug *Frank the Pug *The Worm Aliens Mummies Alive! *Presley Carnovan *Amanda Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Scarab The New Adventures of Zorro *Zorro/Diego Dela Vega *Don Alejandro Dela Vega *Sergeant Garcia *Isabella *Captain Montecero Pepper Ann *Pepper Ann Pearson *Nicky Anais Little *Milo Kamalani *Lydia Pearson *Moose Pierson *Principal Hickey *Janie Lilly Diggety *Jo Jo Diggety *Trinket St. Blair *Cissy Rooney *Tessa James *Vanessa James *Craig Bean Recess *T.J. Dettweiler *Ashley Spinelli *Vince LaSalle *Gretchen Grundler *Mikey Blumberg *Gus Griswald *Principal Prickly *Ms. Muriel Finster *Randall Weams *Miss Grotke *Ashley Armbuster *Ashley Boulet *Ashley Quinlan *Ashley Tomossian *King Bob *Butch *The Diggers The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Tex Avery *Chastity Knott *Sagebrush Sid *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Dr. Hydrant *Boney *Maurice the Chicken *Mooch the Fox *Genghis *Khannie *Einstone *Pompeii Pete *Dan Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Doc Hogg *Lois *Jacques *Big Old Bullfrog *Jeremiah Tortoise *Grandma Flutter *Ursa 1998 Bad Dog *Berkeley *Little Vic Potanski *Penelope Potanski *Trevor Potanski *Mr. Potanski *Mrs. Potanski *Grandfather Potanski *Lester Johnson *Special *Mrs. Simpkins The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *Dog Zero *Ralph *Mitzy *Scribble *Angus *Von Rabie *Frank *Stahl *Noodle *Furry *Dallas *Rock *Buck *Hatchet *Gordon *Arty *Arty's Mom *Kerry *Frank's Owner *Catastrophe *Maws *Baron Bone *Miss Tenderloin *D'Cell *Ernest Anyway *Ernst Stavros Blowfish *Mistress Pavlov Silver Surfer *Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Galactus *Uatu *Thanos *Shalla-Bal Pokémon *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Misty Williams *Brock Harrison *Squirtle *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Butterfree *Beedril *Team Rocket Jessie *Team Rocket James *Meowth *Ekans *Koffing *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Professor Oak *Gary Oak *Delia Ketchum *Blastoise *Venusaur *Charizard CatDog *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Cliff Feltbottom *Shriek DuBois *Lube Catfield-McDog *Rancid Rabbit *Eddie the Squirrel Chucklewood Critters *Buttons *Rusty *Ranger Jones *Bearbette *Frisky *Skipper *Bluebell *Lester Eli Gator *Franklin *Freddie *Turner *Claude *Quacker *Skeeter Cousin Skeeter *Skeeter Godzilla: The Series *Godzilla *Dr. Nick Tatopoulos *Dr. Elsie Chapman *Dr. Mendel Craven *Randy Hernandez *Monique Dupre *N.I.G.E.L. *Crustaceous Rex *Giant Rats *Reptilians *El Gusano Gigante *King Cobra *Chameleon Hercules: The Animated Series *Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Icarus *Cassandra *Zeus *Hades *Megara Histeria! *Father Time *Big Fat Baby *Miss Information *The World's Oldest Woman *Loud Kiddington *Charity Bazaar *Froggo *Aka Pella *Pepper Mills *Toast *Cho-Cho *Lucky Bob *Pule Houser *Susanna Susquahanna *Bill Straitman *Mr. Smartypants *Chit Chatterson *Fetch *Lydia Karaoke *Sammy Melman *Molly Pitcher *Nostradamus Monster Farm *Jack Haylee *Frankenswine *Zombeef *Count Cluckula *Cowapatra *Goatasaurus Rex *Dr. Woolly/Mr. Ewe The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Talking Dog *Mitch Mitchelson *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *The Ganggreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Sedusa *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Bunny (fan-favorite) *Femme Fatale (fan-favorite) Robocop: Alpha Commando *Robocop *Agent Nancy Miner *Dr. Cornelius Neumeier *Sgt. Reed Walter Melon *Walter Melon *Bitterbug *Sneero *Amelia The Wild Thornberrys *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry Brats of the Lost Nebula *Zadam *Triply *Duncan *Ryle *Lavana *Splook 1999 Mega Babies *Meg *Derrick *Buck *Nurse Lazlo Rescue Heroes *Billy Blazes *Wendy Waters *Jake Justice *Rocky Canyon *Ariel Flyer *Jack Hammer Sonic Underground *Sonia Hedgehog *Manic Hedgehog *Sleet *Dingo *Queen Aleena Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Oracle of Delphius *Sir Bartleby Montclair *Cyrus *Trevor Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. Watson *Inspector Beth Lestrade *Chief Inspector Charles Greyson *Deidre *Professor James Moriarty *Martin Fenwick Archie's Weird Mysteries *Archie Andrews *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Jughead Jones *Dilton Doily *Mr. Weatherbee *Miss Grundy *Coach Kleats *Moose *Midge *Ethel *Hot Dog *Pop Tate *Dr. Beaumont *Mr. Lodge *Smithers *Vinnie Wells (fan-favorite) *Dorsa Fin (fan-favorite) *Scarlet (fan-favorite) *Nilnewz (fan-favorite) *Medlock (fan-favorite) Avengers: United They Stand *Wasp/Janet Van Dyne *Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Wonder Man/Simon Williams *Falcon/Samuel Wilson *Vision *Ant-Man/Dr. Hank Pym *Tigra/Greer Grant Nelson *Ultron *Taurus/Cornelius Van Lunt *Aries Batman Beyond *Batman/Terry McGinnis *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Max Gibson *Dana Tan *Ace *Warren McGinnis *Mary McGinnis *Matt McGinnis *Melanie Walker *Blade Summer *Superman (fan-favorite) *Aquagirl (fan-favorite) *Big Barda (fan-favorite) *Green Lantern (fan-favorite) *Micron (fan-favorite) *Warhawk (fan-favorite) *Derek Powers *Paxton Powers *Jokerz Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot *Rusty *Big Guy *Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter *Dr. Erika Slate *Dr. Axel Donovan *Jenny the Monkey *Dr. Neugog Detention *Shareena Wicket *Eugenia P. Kisskillya *Emmitt Roswell *Jim Kim *Gug Gugleamo *Duncan Bubble *Lemonjella LaBelle *Orangejella LaBelle *Shelley Kelly Mike, Lu, and Og *Mike *Lu *Og *Pig *Goat *Spiney *Wendell *Alfred *Margery *Old Queeks *Lancelot NASCAR Racers *Charger *Spitfire *Stunts *Flyer *Jack Fassler *Duck *Lugnut *The Collector *Specter *Zorina *Junker *Garner Rexton *Spex *Demolisher The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker *Wally Walrus *Mrs. Meany *Buzz Buzzard *Winnie Woodpecker *Knothead *Splinter *Chilly Willy *Smeadly *Major Bull *Maxie the Polar Bear Ripley's Believe It or Not *Michael Ripley *Samantha Seaver *Cyril Barker Rocket Power *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriguez *Ray Rocket *Tito Makani Jr. *Lars Rodriguez Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Uncle Quigley *Chloe Flan *Harvey Kinkle *Gem Stone *Pi McDonald Spider-Man Unlimited *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones *Shane Yamada-Jones *Man-Wolf/John Jameson *Karen O'Malley *Daniel Bromely *Git Hoskins *X-51 *Venom *Carnage *High Evolutionary *Lord Tyger *Sir Ram *Lady Ursula *Lady Vermin *Electro *The Hunter *Mary Jane Parker (fan-favorite) *J. Jonah Jameson Xyber 9: New Dawn *Jack *Xyber 9 *Anakonda *Ikira *Mick *Willy *Queen Tatania *Princess Roselyn *Machestro *King Renard Category:Posters Category:1990's